Frozen Solid
by WordSmithers
Summary: Elsa is a successful woman, a queen in control of her magical qualities. But something is missing. Something she discovers the night before her sister's wedding in the form of Jack Frost. The charming young man quickly captures her interest, and eventually maybe even her heart.
1. Falling Snow

**Disclaimer - I own nothing from Disney or Dreamworks!**

* * *

The night was beautiful, the stars sparkled brightly and pristine in the sky. I took a deep breath, I could feel that the air was cool, but it was no matter to me. My life was pretty good. That's what I kept telling myself over and over as I looked out at the night we had been blessed with. It was going to snow, any minute now, I could feel it. It made me happy, I loved the snow. It might improve my life slightly, but my life was good.

It was no big deal that the next day my little sister was marrying the man of her dreams, while I, her older sister didn't even have a date. I was happy for Anna I really, really was, I was just feeling sorry for myself. I sighed and was about to turn away from my balcony, and back into my room, when something caught my eye. It was the first snowflake of the season, drifting lazily down through the air. I held my hand out, and it landed on my palm. It tingled a bit where it landed and I smiled. I might be single, and attending my sister's wedding the next day, but I had plenty to be thankful for.

I laughed lightly, and shot a stream of frost up from my palm. "Cool." I heard a voice declare from next to me. I looked but I couldn't see anyone.

"Is someone there?" I asked. I wasn't afraid.

"You can hear me?" The voice asked, confused.

"Evidently, but I can't seem to see you." I answered.

"Strange, I'm standing right in front of you." The voice answered.

"I can't see you." I said. "Am I going crazy?"

"No. No one can see me. And usually no one can hear me." I heard a sigh. "Because no one believes in me." The voice said dejectedly.

"No one believes in you?" I asked.

"Nope, no one believes in old mythical Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost?" I thought back to stories I heard growing up, Jack Frost bringing winter to people, something about him nipping at people's noses. Was it actually possible that he existed? I existed and I could make snow and ice. It was probable for sure. I blinked and suddenly there was a guy standing in front of me. He had a black sweater on, and brown ratty pants that were too short for him, he was carrying a curled staff with him as well. He had no shoes on, which I thought was kind of odd. "Jack Frost." I said again. He grinned. His teeth were pure white, and glittered like ice.

"You can see me?" He asked.

"I can see you." I answered.

"What was that you were doing? After my snowflake hit your palm? You shot some ice into the air." He said.

"Did I?" I asked trying to sound innocent.

"Yes you did." He laughed. He shot a stream of ice up into the air. "It was something like that." He smirked. I fought the smile that was creeping onto my features.

"It was more like…" I shot another ice stream into the air, which curled gracefully into the air. "…that." His face lit up.

"Amazing! How can you do that?" He asked.

"I don't know I was born like this. How can you do that?" I asked.

"The man in the moon." He replied as if that made sense.

"Okay…" He laughed.

"Maybe I'll tell you about it sometime." He shrugged.

"Well Jack, it's been nice talking, I really have to go to bed. My sister is getting married tomorrow."

"I never caught your name." Jack said.

"I'm Elsa, queen of Arendelle." His eyes widened.

"It's an honor to meet you, your majesty." He grinned and knelt. I laughed.

"That's not necessary. It was nice to meet you too, Jack. Hopefully I'll see you around sometime." With that I turned and entered my bedroom, shutting the door behind me. I crawled under the covers of my bed and grinned. I felt giddy after my encounter with Jack. Snow was falling in earnest now and I was excited.

I had never met anyone who had powers like I did. I was ecstatic to know that there was someone out there who could understand how I felt about my powers. I tried to switch my brain away from Jack so that I could get some sleep. I didn't want to look haggard for my sister's big day. It wasn't every day that a royal wedding took place. There were going to be portraits done, and songs written. It was with these tiresome thoughts going through my head that I finally felt my eyes growing heavy.

* * *

I felt like I had barely fallen asleep when Anna was waking me up! "Elsa! It's snowing!" She squealed, jumping onto my bed.

"Anna, you are a grown woman, who is getting married today. Why are you so excited about snow?"

"Because it's going to make my wedding that much more special, it's beautiful Elsa!" I groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. It did look rather nice outside.

"It is nice Anna. You're a lucky girl." I grinned. "Almost like Jack Frost knew that he had to make today beautiful for you." I laughed.

"That's an odd thing to say Elsa." She said. I laughed.

"Blame it on my lack of sleep. Now come on, let's go get some breakfast." Anna bounced off my bed. Her endless energy always baffled me. I smiled and stood following her to the table she had set up by the window.

"I don't know if I can eat! I'm so excited and nervous for today!"

"It's good that you are excited first, and then nervous. You and Kristoff are going to be so happy together. He suits you really well." I smiled.

"I'm so happy you approve Elsa." She grinned. Despite her insistence that she was too excited to eat, she scarfed down some breakfast.

The whole day was perfection. Anna was a beautiful blushing bride; Kristoff looked every bit the gentleman. The whole wedding took place against a beautiful snowy backdrop. At the end of the night when everyone had gone home I stood out on my balcony and breathed in the winter air. All in all it was a perfect day.

* * *

 **AN: Well this is new for me. I have never written a fic that hasn't been for Harry Potter. But I stumbled across the Jelsa ship today, and I love it a lot! So I decided to write my own! Hopefully it's good, I'm feeling a bit unsure. Please leave me a review I'll love you forever! WS  
**


	2. Fun

Anna and Kristoff had left off for their honeymoon, so I was alone in the Castle. Well not really alone, Olaf was still around and there were staff as well. I ate breakfast by myself, and then walked towards my office, there was always a bunch of papers to sign, and events to help plan. I had assistants obviously, but everything had to go through me first. I sighed wearily as I sat at the huge mahogany desk. I worked for hours solid, signing trade agreements and declining ambassadors. It wasn't until a knock from behind me startled me from my work that I even considered stopping.

I looked behind me, and saw a pasty boy floating outside my window. I raised an eyebrow and rose from my seat, opening the window with a small squeak of the hinges. "You can fly?" I asked.

"I can fly." He answered. "You looked bored. I don't do bored, I do fun." He smirked.

"Well I run a country, sometimes that isn't super fun." I smirked back.

"Well I don't know anything about running a country." He shrugged. "But I am sure you could make it fun. Anyway, I see that you've been working hard for hours. It's probably time for a break. And breaks are always fun." He grinned and shot some ice up into the air. I smiled and copied him.

"Yes I think it could be time for a break. What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well for starters…" He took his staff and banged it on the floor. An ice slide appeared out the window and Jack beckoned me toward it.

"I'm not really dressed for this sort of thing." I said indicating my dress and heels. He raised an eyebrow.

"True, but you are in a palace where I assume you have lots of other clothes."

"I guess that's true. Give me five minutes." I exited my office and went quickly to my room, where I chose a longer skirt, and some shoes that I would have an easier time navigating on the ice. I stopped for a moment. I didn't know Jack, why was I going off on some adventure with him? I decided it had to be because of his powers, I was intrigued by him because of his powers. I quickly made my way back to my office where Jack was hovering cross legged in the air.

"Better, are you ready now?" He asked.

"Yes I am ready."

"Let's go then!" He laughed and grabbed my hand pulling me toward the slide and flinging us down it. I screamed in exhilaration, Jack was laughing beside me, his hand firmly grasped in mine. When we flew off the end of the ice slide Jack flipped us and then we landed on our feet. I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up in my throat. "Show me what you can do!" He grinned. I raised an eyebrow.

"I can do a lot." I replied I shot up a circle of ice around us, I thawed all of the ice and snow within the circle, and then I brought it back. I looked at Jack and squinted, I twisted my right hand and an exact replica of Jack shot up, made out of ice.

"Incredible." He grinned widely. "I've never met anyone who can do what you can!" I put my hands out and meted the ice circling us.

"You should see my ice palace. It's the best thing I've ever done."

"I think I've seen it, way up on the mountain right? I was wondering where that came from."

"Yeah, I made that a couple of years ago, when I was first coming to terms with my powers. It was kind of like an oasis where I could hide out from everyone. I miss that place sometimes."

"Why don't you go up there from time to time?"

"I can't I have so much to do around here. This country doesn't run itself."

"That's no fun. And I say that you need more fun." He grinned. He advanced towards me, he put his arms around me and we shot up into the air.

"Oh my god Jack!" I screeched. He just laughed and swung me onto his back

"Hold on!" He yelled. I had no other choice as we were soaring through the air. Within minutes I could see the ice palace, and soon we were landing on one of the balconies I had lovingly constructed.

"Are you crazy?" I asked jumping off of his back and using the railing on the balcony to keep from falling over.

"Probably." He laughed. "It was fun though wasn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was fun, I guess. Next time you could warn me though!" I said smacking him lightly on the arm.

"Oh, so there is going to be a next time?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face.

"Well there has to be at least one more time, or I don't see how I'll make it back to the palace today." I answered.

"You have a point there. But we can have some fun in this palace first though?" He asked.

"What kind of fun?" I asked suspiciously. Before I could register anything else I got hit in the chest with a snowball. I gasped and then narrowed my eyes at Jack. "Oh, this means war!" I sprinted into the palace and into the main atrium where I assembled an army of snowball chucking snowmen, and quickly constructed a half dome of ice for me to hide behind. Jack had constructed a similar base and army on the opposing side. I had never had a snowball fight with someone who could keep up with me, and it was a blast.

By the end of the snowball fight both Jack and I were covered in snow and breathless. "That was the best!" Jack laughed. We were lying next to each other on a big snow heap.

"That was pretty fun." I agreed. "It's getting late; I think that I should get back home now." I sighed.

"Yeah, alright." He stood and offered me a hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet. My eyes locked with his and a small smile graced his features. I could feel my face heating a bit and I glanced away quickly. We exited through the front door of the palace and then Jack held his arms out to me. "Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded and stepped into his arms. He shot into the air and we were off and towards the palace. This time was more enjoyable as I was not taken off guard, and before I knew it Jack was setting me on the balcony outside my room.

"I had fun today." I smiled as I finally touched solid ground again. Jack sat himself on the bannister of the balcony.

"I'm glad. I had fun today too. Maybe I could stop by again tomorrow?" He asked.

"Maybe." I grinned. He stood and walked towards me, his face dipped quickly and he kissed my cheek before flying off with a laugh. I smiled and turned towards the door to my room, and opened it slowly. I shut the door behind me and slid down it. I had a strange feeling in my chest, and the smile wouldn't leave my face. I found myself looking forward to seeing Jack the next day. I had no idea what had come over me, but I was feeling over the moon.

* * *

 **AN: OKay. I'm liking this story. I have no idea where it is going, but I like it. I've gotten some follows on this story, so thanks! I would love a reviewor two ;) Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter WS  
**


	3. Differences

I awoke to a tapping on my glass. My eyes fluttered open and my brows drew together in confusion. The sun was just coming up and there should not have been any tapping at my window. I groaned and rolled out of bed, I drew back the curtain on my window. Jack was on the other side of the window. Tapping away, shooting ice from his fingertips with every tap. He grinned and waved at me. I waved back. "What are you doing?" I asked. I opened the window and he floated through.

"I'm starting your day off with fun!" He grinned.

"You're starting my day off with humiliation. I'm not dressed for company." I said, turning to my closet and bringing out a dressing gown. Jack just smiled and shrugged.

"I'm not one to stand on ceremony. I think your pajamas are cute." He grinned and winked at me. I tried to hold back the blush that I felt creeping up on my face.

"I'm a queen Jack; I have to stand on ceremony, that's my life."

"And my life is fun." He laughed. "Perhaps we can learn a thing or two from each other."

"Perhaps, at any rate I'm going to need to get dressed. I can't have a man in my room unattended, especially with me dressed so improperly." Jack chuckled.

"Whatever you say princess." I glared at him, which made him laugh harder. "Okay, okay, whatever you say your highness." I shook my head as Jack flew out the window; I closed it and shut the blinds behind him. I sighed and tried to figure out what to wear. Thankfully I didn't have much to do for work that day. I dressed in a long dress that had long sleeves, I called a maid in to help me do up the corset in the back. When she was done my hair stylist came in and did my hair up in a fancy braided bun. I thanked her and turned towards the mirror, I usually did my own make-up. So I leant in and applied mascara carefully to my lashes, before adding minimal eyeshadow and blush. I brushed a light pink colour onto my lips then stepped back to check my appearance again. I grinned; I went out of my room and towards the dining room, where breakfast was already set out for me.

"What does royalty eat for breakfast?" I heard from beside me. Luckily I didn't scare easy and looked over at Jack.

"Whatever the chef decides to make I suppose." I answered. Jack laughed. I looked up as the dining room doors opened, I couldn't see anyone walk in, but the doors closed. Olaf appeared around the side of the table and grinned at me.

"Hey Elsa!"

"Hi Olaf." I smiled at the little snowman.

"Who's the guy?" He asked pointing at Jack.

"Jack Frost, Jack this is Olaf, Olaf this is Jack." Olaf studied him for a moment.

"Nice to meet you Jack." He grinned holding out a twig arm for Jack to shake. Jack smiled and shook Olaf's twig.

"Nice to meet you too, Olaf." He blinked a couple of times and looked between Olaf and me. "Why is there a snowman walking around?" He asked.

"I made him." I shrugged.

"Interesting, I wonder why can see me."

"You're sitting right there!" Olaf yelled. Volume control was never his strong suit.

"Most people can't see me." Jack clarified.

"I'm not most people!" Olaf exclaimed, slightly quieter. "I'm a snow man! And you are Jack Frost, all snow knows about you!" Jack looked flattered.

"That's interesting. Would you mind terribly Olaf, if I borrowed Elsa for the day?"

"No, Elsa needs more fun. Jack Frost is fun!" He grinned broadly. I looked at Olaf in disbelief.

"Well thanks Olaf."

"You're welcome!" Olaf yelled again. He shot a look at Jack before waving at us and waddling out of the dining room.

"Well your highness, I have the snowman's approval. Let's get a move on." He pulled me out of my seat and onto his back. The window flew open and we soared through it.

* * *

The day was filled with sledding, sun, and fun. Jack dropped me off at home and set me on my balcony like the night before.

"You know this morning when you said we could learn something from one another?" I asked.

"Sure, I remember that." Jack answered.

"Well so far we have had a lot of fun, but no standing on ceremony." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"True, maybe tomorrow we can do things your way." He said.

"Oh, are we seeing each other tomorrow?" I asked with a smile.

"I hope so." Jack said quietly. I grinned.

"Tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow." Jack agreed. He held his arms out to me, I hesitated a moment before I walked into them. He gave me a not so brief hug. We let go of each other and I sent him a wave as I walked in my balcony doors. Once again I found myself unable to get the smile off of my face.

* * *

 **AN: This chapter isn't super long, but, I like it. I'd love to know you guys think. Thank you to my reviewer from the last chapter, it means a lot! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :) WS  
**


	4. Standing on Ceremony

The next morning I woke refreshed, and I got ready for the day quickly. Right as I was about to leave my room for breakfast there was a light knock on my balcony door. I quirked an eyebrow but strode toward the door opening it quickly. Jack stood on the other side of it, a rakish smile gracing his features. He held out a bouquet of icy flowers out to me. I took them with a smile.

"Good morning your majesty." He said grandly, with a bow. I tried not to laugh at his behaviour.

"A good morning to you too, Jack." I grinned.

"May I please have access to you quarters? If only so that I can greet you again in the hallway?" I did laugh then.

"Certainly good sir, certainly." I waved him through my room. He cast me an amused glance from the side of his eyes as he walked past me. He quickly opened and then shut the door to my room, before knocking on it again. I opened it with a serious expression.

"Good morning your majesty." Jack repeated, in a regal tone.

"Good morning Jack, to what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked.

"Well, I believe I promised that I would spend the day standing on ceremony for you." I chuckled as he held his arm out for me to take. He had even changed for the occasion. He was wearing a white suit with a blue shirt. He matched my blue ice dress quite nicely.

"Yes, and clearly you have been holding out on me with your manners." I chided. Jack grinned.

"Manners are boring." He shrugged.

"Yes, well most of us have to abide by society's rules. And that includes manners." I replied.

"You don't have to." Jack said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well you're a queen; you can do what you want. And if you ever got sick of this formal courtly life you could always run off with me." He shot a wink at me. I felt a blush creeping up on me.

"I could never leave this behind." I answered. The conversation dropped off as we reached the dining room. We ate breakfast. The wait staff was looking on curiously as it looked like I was talking to myself, and food was disappearing mysteriously from the plate to my right. When breakfast was done I had to attend a meeting with an ambassador from one of our main trading countries. After that I shared a quick lunch with Jack, and then it was onto some paperwork. I looked across the desk at Jack he had a bored expression on his face. I grinned and nudged him with my foot. He looked over at me curiously. "You don't have to stay if you're bored." He blinked a couple of times at me.

"I promised I would do a whole boring day with you, so that's what I'll do." He shrugged. I laughed a little.

"If you truly find it that boring, it's alright, I don't mind."

"Well I do. I promised, so I'll just sit here, and try to look interested in what's happening, and then we can have dinner, and at the end of the night I will return you to your room." I raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever you say Jack." I turned my attention back to my paperwork. Soon enough I had finished what I wanted to finish that day and I led Jack to a secluded dining room, one where I usually took dinner alone. It was smaller than any other dining room in the palace, and once the food was set out the servants left.

"So that's what you do every day?" He asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"How do you stand it? I'd go crazy."

"Well I hardly trust anyone else to run the country. Anna helps sometimes, but of course I trust my sister. Surely you understand it's not like anyone else can be you."

"I suppose that's true. I mean I'll admit to being a little bored today, but I suppose it wasn't all bad. I thoroughly enjoyed watching you take down that ambassador." He laughed. I grinned and turned a little pink. In my meeting with the foreign ambassador he had asked me to lower importation taxes, and to say that I was unreceptive was an understatement. "In fact, I thought it was kind of hot." He said with a grin. My face heated up, turning from pink to probably a horrifying red.

"Well that was certainly not my intent." I sputtered. Jack's smile widened.

"Elsa…I've never met anyone who was even close to like me. And now here you are, and you're gorgeous and talented, and I can't help thinking that you and I just make sense together." I carefully finished chewing the bite of food that I had in my mouth.

"Well…Jack if I said I wasn't at all interested that would be a lie, but, I'm not sure that I'm ready for a relationship. Not to mention, starting one with someone who is always darting off to start winter somewhere, and who no one but me can see." Jack and I sighed simultaneously. "But then there is the fact that I'll never meet anyone like you again. And you understand what it's like to have powers like mine." Jack reached out tentatively and took my hand.

"We've only known each other for a couple of days, so I'm in no rush. I just…had to say something I guess." I nodded. We resumed eating dinner, and then Jack escorted me back to my room. He flitted through and onto the balcony, he held a hand out to me and I took it. "Now, I know we said that today was just going to be pomp and circumstance, but, I have something in mind that kind of combine's fun with pomp." I raised an eyebrow. As I walked out onto the terrace music started playing from nowhere and Jack spun me into a slow waltz.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" I asked in wonder.

"Well…I suppose dancing is just a skill you pick up when you've been around for as long as I have." I focused my gaze on him before accepting the answer. When the song finished Jack spun me and bowed as I curtsied. An even slower song started next and jack looked at me hopefully. I grinned and walked into his out held arms.

We started a slow dance; me pushed well against his body by his encircling arms. My arms went around him too, and I found myself foolishly wishing this moment would never end. When the song did end Jack kept his arms around me, but used one hand to guide my chin up, so I was looking at him. His face came slowly, slowly closer to mine, I felt the anticipation building, finally his lips softly connected with mine. It was a short kiss, but it was sweet. He pulled me back into a hug and rested his cheek on the top of my head.

"Until next time, my queen." He said a little breathlessly, before letting go of me and hurling himself off of the terrace. I placed a hand over my heart and walked into my room, shutting the door softly behind me. I couldn't get my breath under control, but I felt elated. It was hard, but eventually I fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

 **AN: Chapter four up. This story has gotten quite a lot more looks than I would have expected. I'm not really receiving any feed back, so it would be great to know what you guys think! Thanks for reading! WS  
**


	5. Anna Returns

Anna had finally returned from her honeymoon, bringing life back into the castle with her. Jack and Olaf were around and keeping things lively, but there was just something about Anna that screamed movement and energy. Kristoff, her perfect opposite, was a steady presence, I knew him to be dependable. My home felt complete again, and I sighed happily at the breakfast table. Anna was babbling away about some woman she had met from Mist Haven, which is where they had gone for their honeymoon. I was trying to pay attention, but my mind kept drifting to Jack.

"Elsa?" Anna finally said.

"Sorry." My cheeks pinked a bit. "What was that Anna?" She looked at me strangely.

"Where did you go?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"I just got caught up thinking about something." I smiled apologetically.

"Something…or someone?" Anna asked with a grin.

"Wh-what? How could I have possibly have met someone in the month that you've been away? I've been working the whole time." I prayed that I wouldn't blush and give myself away. Things with Jack had been going well. After the night he kissed me on the terrace, we had kind of fallen into a routine. I would go about my business during the day, and he would whisk me off somewhere in the evening. There were numerous ice sanctuaries built all over Arendelle, which were much more fun to build with someone else. Of course they were nowhere near as big as the ice palace I had built in the mountains. We had a bunch of snowball fights, and ice sculpting competitions. And after we had our fun for the day, Jack would fly me back to the palace. I had only kissed him a handful of times, but my mind was constantly drawn to him.

"Kristoff, my sister is lying right to my face!" She said looking at her husband, scandalized. Kristoff chuckled.

"Anna, if she wants to tell you about this new gentleman in her life, she will. Don't be so pushy." He said calmly, a smile playing about his features. Anna nodded, and smiled. She leveled a look at me that clearly told me I would have to tell her about Jack. I sighed.

"Anna, why don't you join me in my quarters after breakfast and we can talk about this, okay?" Anna grinned.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm done eating!" She practically yelled, bouncing in her chair in excitement. I sighed, and dabbed my napkin at my lips before standing, and leading Anna off to my room. She jumped onto my bed and rolled onto her stomach, her chin on her hands, looking at me expectantly. I kind of wished I could be carefree and playful like Anna sometimes. I sat straight-backed in a chair that faced my bed. "Okay Elsa, spill! I want to know all about this guy." Her smile was huge.

"Well, Anna, he is like no one I've ever met. He's…" I sighed, feeling a smile forming on my face.

"That special, huh? What's his name?" She asked.

"Jack." I answered.

"Jack?" She asked.

"Yeah." I hesitated. How could I tell her that I was interested in Jack Frost? It sounded a little far-fetched.

"What's so unique about him? It must be something crazy to make you fall for him."

"I never said I had fallen for him." I said with a pointed look at Anna. She rolled her eyes. "But, to answer your question, he's like me…he has powers." Anna's face lit right up.

"He has powers? Ice powers?" I nodded. "That's amazing! How did you find him?"

"It was the night before your wedding. I was out on my balcony, and I saw the first snowflake falling from the sky. I got a little excited and sent up a frost shot. I guess it must have attracted him to me. Because there he was…" I sighed.

"Elsa! This is great news, I kind of feel like there is something you're not telling me." She narrowed her eyes slightly. "You know you can tell me anything Elsa." The sincerity in her voice compelled me.

"Well…he's, I mean, I don't how to put this in a way that won't make me sound crazy. He's Jack Frost." Anna stared at me and blinked a couple of times.

"Like…Jack Frost nipping at your nose Jack Frost?" She asked. I nodded. "You're right, that does sound a little crazy, but Elsa, I believe you of course." I felt relieved.

"You do?"

"Of course I do!" She rolled off of the bed, and came to kneel in front of me. "I want to meet him!" She grinned.

"Well he will be here this afternoon; I hope you can see him." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Only people who believe in Jack Frost can see him." I told her. She nodded like it made perfect sense. I loved my sister more than ever before in that moment.

"Of course I believe in him, I believe in you, and if you say it's true, it must be." I grinned and placed a hand softly on her cheek.

"Thank you Anna."

* * *

The morning passed quickly, and before I knew it, there was a tapping on the window of my office, I stood and opened the window, Jack breezed in, a typical smile playing about his features. "Hey gorgeous."

"Hello Jack." He drew me into a quick hug before settling onto the desk.

"What's up?" He asked, casual as ever.

"Quite a bit today, actually, my sister and her husband got back from their honeymoon last night. Anna figured out about you, she wants to meet you." I said. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Can I try to meet her at dinner; I have a surprise planned for you right now. Just, like, an hour of fun, and then we can come back here and I'll do the family thing for you." He smiled pleadingly.

"Yeah…Okay Jack, one hour." He grinned and jumped up, slinging me onto his back, and whisking me out the window. We landed at the very top of a mountain. He sat me down on a ledge, and sat next to me, his arm snaking around my shoulder.

"Check this out." He whispered in my ear. He flung the arm that was not around me out, and suddenly the sky was filled with icy looking fireworks. They caught different colours, and exploded into snow, drifting lazily down the ground below. He shot them one after another for about fifteen minutes, making patterns and colours light up the sky. I sat dumfounded, watching him work his unique power in awe.

"That's amazing Jack!" I grinned. He smiled down at me, and suddenly I could feel my breath catching. Jack slid a hand up to cup my cheek and slowly lowered his face to mine. His lips brushed softly over mine, I ran a hand lightly through his hair, it was cold to the touch, but in no way unpleasant. My body strained closer to his, Jack put a hand lightly on my ribcage and pushed back a bit. I looked up at him confused.

"I'm so glad that I found you." He whispered.

"Me too." I whispered back. I leaned into Jack's chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at the sky and sighed. "We have to go back." I told him, he tightened his grip on me, but nodded. He got up, slinging me onto his back. As we made our way back to the palace, I could only hope that the meeting between Anna and Jack would be successful.

* * *

 **AN: I couldn't resist a little nod to Once upon a time in here. This is obviously not compliant with the OUAT story line, but it may come into play later on. I know it's been awhile since I updated. I apologize, life has been quite hectic. Hopefully you like this chapter, I would LOVE some feedback, especially on how I'm depicting the characters, if they are out of character to you guys. So please please review you guys! Thanks! WS  
**


	6. Meet Jack Frost

When Jack and I landed back at the castle I slid off of his back and hesitantly turned toward the castle. "Elsa?" Jack asked from behind me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What if…what if Anna can't see me?" He asked, his eyes not meeting mine. I sighed, I feared the same thing.

"She must be able to. Anna has a very special way of seeing the world. Anyway, we are late for dinner, so we need to get going." In an uncharacteristic move I reached out and took Jack's hand with mine. "It'll be alright." Jack's gaze softened on mine, he gently squeezed my hand back. I led him into the palace, through my room, and out into the hallway. We slowly made our way to the informal dining room. Once we arrived there I lingered by the door.

"Well I suppose we should go in." Jack flashed a smile at me and put an encouraging hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, of course we should." I tried to return his easy smile, but I'm sure it looked more like a grimace. I took a deep breath, put my hands on the door handles, and pushed the door open. Anna and Kristoff were already seated at the table, across from one another; they looked up at the sound of the door being pushed open. "Anna, Kristoff, good evening." I said cordially, inclining my head at them. Anna stood, her eyes hovering behind my shoulder. I had the hope that it meant she could see Jack.

"Kristoff?" I heard Jack say from behind me; his voice had a hint of wonder in it.

"Jack?" Kristoff asked, his eyes lighting up as he stood. "Jack! It's been ages, how are you?" Kristoff walked over and clapped Jack on the back before pulling him into a bone crunching hug. I looked over at Anna who was smiling, I walked over to her.

"Can you see him?" I whispered.

"I can." She nodded a big grin on her face. "You failed to mention how gorgeous Jack Frost is!" She giggled drawing out the O in frost, and poking me playfully in the ribs. I smiled, feeling a slight blush creep up my neck. Before I could really even feel embarrassed Jack refocused his attention on me, his eyes flicking over to Anna. I took Anna's hand in mine and led her over to where Jack and Kristoff were standing.

"Jack Frost, I want you to meet my sister, Anna. Anna, this is Jack Frost." Anna held out her hand with a large smile gracing her features. Jack grasped her hand and shook it firmly.

"It's nice to meet you Jack!" Anna chirped.

"Likewise Anna." Jack smiled back. Anna's eyes sparkled slightly. She dropped Jack's hand and gestured towards the table.

"Why don't we all sit down?" Anna suggested. I nodded and we all headed toward the table. Jack sitting opposite me. Soon enough dinner was brought out, the servers looking oddly at our request that another plate be brought out.

"So Kristoff, you know Jack?" I asked puzzled at how these two knew each other.

"Yeah, I've known him for years. He was one of my only friends growing up, aside from the Rock Trolls and Sven."

"The Rock Trolls are friends of mine from way back." Jack grinned. "One time I went to visit them and saw this scraggly little fella hanging out with them. We used to have loads and loads of fun. He loves ice, so as you can imagine we are a match made in heaven." He laughed, causing the rest of us to laugh along.

"Are you planning to steal my husband from me?" Anna asked with laughter still evident in her voice.

"Maybe?" Jack shrugged shooting a wink in Kristoff's direction. Kristoff grinned back and then rolled his eyes.

"I think it would be pretty hard to lure him away from such a beautiful woman."

"Oh, now you're trying to steal my wife?" Kristoff teased.

"Maybe?" Jack shrugged again, shooting a wink at Anna. "But then again, I don't think I stand a chance against Kristoff's rugged good looks. Speaking of rugged good looks, where is Sven? I miss that guy!"

"I've got him down in the stables, I can take you to him after dinner, I'm sure he'd like that."

"That sounds great." Jack smiled. His eyes met mine, and his eyes shone a bit before he looked back down to his food.

"So, Jack, how is it that you made friends with Elsa?" Kristoff asked.

"She caught my attention one night. I've been avoiding this area of the world since Elsa's wicked snowstorm. My curiosity got the better of me I suppose. I heard from Elsa, that it was night before your wedding, I had just caused the first snowfall to start, and I saw her standing on her balcony. It was like a strong magnetic pull. I couldn't help myself…" He trailed off, an odd look gracing his features.

"I was excited that it was snowing, and I shot some ice into the air, and suddenly there was this voice. I realized that it was entirely possible for Jack Frost to exist, and there he was." I tried to stave off the smile trying to force itself onto my face.

"Neat." Kristoff grinned. "I can't imagine the shenanigans you two get up to with your powers."

"We don't get up to shenanigans." I defended.

"I beg to differ!" Jack grinned. "We get up to shenanigans left, right, and center! You two will have to tag along some time. It's a blast!"

"Elsa, it's good for you to have fun sometimes! You know Jack, I think you are exactly what Elsa needs." She smiled and looked between Jack and I, a falsely innocent look crossing her features.

"Well Anna, I couldn't agree more!" Kristoff agreed from the other side of the table. His face mirroring Anna's in an almost creepy fashion. I fought hard to keep my composure, fighting both the urge to blush, and the urge to laugh at how hilarious Anna and Kristoff looked.

"Jack is indeed a good friend, I'm happy to have met him." I shot a glance pointedly at Anna, and then at Kristoff. The pair dropped the subject and dinner finished off with no more incident.

* * *

Kristoff took Jack to go visit Sven and I was left in the dining room with Anna. As soon as the boys were away she turned her glance at me, a huge smile again on her face.

"Oh my goodness Elsa! He is pretty much perfect! Think of the babies you would have! Oh and the wedding! Obviously you need to get married first, it would be a beautiful wedding! I can just imagine your dress. Oh Elsa, this is fantastic!" Anna gushed, her enthusiasm overwhelming me.

"Slow down Anna. I'm not getting married, and I'm not having children. Not yet anyway, I've just met Jack. Try to keep a level head about this."

"Can't you just be a little excited with me Elsa? A guy with ice powers, who is gorgeous, and hilarious, and so, so good for you! I can tell what time you have spent with him has softened you. I truly believe he is just what you need." I sighed, a smile slowly overtaking my face.

"He is extraordinary isn't he?" I asked. Anna was always infectious.

"So…make a move! Ask him out! Give him a kiss! Ask him to marry you!" She was over excited again.

"Anna! Calm down." I laughed. "You know that I can't just jump into anything without thinking it through. I'll not ask him to marry me, you know that. But, I have kissed him." I admitted, biting my lip. The noise Anna made was not human.

"You have? Oh my gosh! Elsa this is crazy, get you, going around smooching hot ice boys!" We both started laughing.

"Hot ice boys?" I choked out in between laughs. We were both gasping for air when Kristoff and Jack came back into the room.

"Woah, everything alright ladies?" Kristoff asked. That sent us into another fit of laughter. The boys just looked on, absolutely puzzled. When we had finally calmed down enough Anna took a deep breath and stood up.

"How was your visit with Sven?" She asked.

"Great!" Jack and Kristoff replied in unison.

"Well Kristoff, I think we had better be off for the night. Goodnight Elsa." She drew me into a warm hug, and shot a wink at me. She turned to Jack and held out her hand. "A pleasure meeting you Jack, I hope to see you again soon!" He raised her hand and kissed it lightly.

"A great pleasure meeting you too, Anna. I'm sure I'll see you soon." Everyone said their goodnights to each other, Anna and Kristoff walked off to their chambers hand in hand; Jack and I were left alone. I turned to him with a small smile. "I think that went rather well. Don't you?" He asked with a smile.

"It did, Anna is a huge fan of yours. You never pieced it together that you knew Kristoff?" I asked. Jack shrugged.

"Surely there is more than one Kristoff in the world. I never thought that a princess would go for someone like him. They do make a great couple though. I'm glad to hear that Anna likes me." Jack grinned. "Hopefully she is not the only woman in this castle who likes me." His eyes met mine, and I felt this weird whooshing feeling in my stomach.

"She's not." My gaze fell, and I bit my lip. Jack was suddenly standing right before me. One of his hands found my chin, and brought my gaze back up to his. His eyes were like icy pools, and I was drowning in their depths. His face lowered closer to mine, until his lips pressed softly against mine. It strongly reminded me of our first kiss. Only this one lasted much longer. I leant into Jack more fully, one hand finding his oddly cold hair, and the other resting on his chest. Both of his hands were cradling my face, pulling me closer. I finally had to pull back slightly, breathing heavily. Jack was breathing just as hard, but he grinned at me.

"You're something else, you know?" He chuckled. "It's been a wonderful evening, but I need to be off. You need some sleep, and need to get away from you before I do something ungentlemanly." He laughed at the expression on my face. "Joking of course, Elsa! I will walk you to your quarters, if that's alright."

"Of course it is." Jack and I walked slowly back to my room. "Well…Goodnight Jack." I looked up at him when we finally got to my room.

"Goodnight Elsa." I leaned up, and kissed him quickly.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course you'll see me tomorrow." He drew me into a hug. Jack was always pleasantly cool to the touch. I hugged him back tightly before stepping into my room, and waving goodnight. I settled into my bed for the night with an unstoppable smile gracing my features.

* * *

 **AN: I'm so horrible! This update has taken me FOREVER! I apologize for that if you are a follower of this story. I really have no excuse for it, except for a mad case of writers block. Anyway this chapter is longer than my average chapter to make up for it. I hope the character interaction is believable. Thank you so much for to my reviewers and followers! I love you guys! So lemme know what you thought of this chapter, and hopefully I don't take an age to get the next chapter out! ~WS**


	7. Fated

Before I could even open my eyes the next morning, I was assaulted by Anna. She jumped onto my bed and snuggled into my back. "Ugh…go away Anna! I'm sleeping." I grumped.

"Oh Elsa, the sky's awake, so I'm awake!" She laughed.

"You're such a ridiculous girl sometimes." I could feel Anna laughing against my back.

"There is nothing wrong with a little ridiculous every now and again Elsa."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's six in the morning."

"Why are you even awake?" I asked. Anna laughed.

"I already told you that. The sky's awake. I think it has something to do with your boyfriend!"

"He is not my boyfriend Anna."

"Well he should be!"

"Anna…" I sighed. "What do you mean by the sky is awake?" I rolled over to look at Anna.

"Well see for yourself, silly!" She grinned and prodded me out of bed. I rose and stretched lightly before making my way over to the window and pulling my curtains back. There was ice swirling in complex motions through the air, catching the light of the rising sun in a breathtaking spectacle.

"How…?" I breathed out. "It's beautiful!"

"Elsa, I think that you need to go and find him. You have no idea how desperately I'm pulling for him, Elsa, don't you see how perfect you two are together?" I looked over at Anna, who was standing beside me, and shook my head.

"Anna, I like Jack too, a lot. But it isn't that easy, you know? Royalty hardly ever get to marry for love. And marrying Jack Frost? Pretty much everyone in attendance of the wedding would think I was marrying thin air. Plus…he has work to do; he goes all over the world. My work is here." I sighed and looked back out the window. "I've given this a lot of thought. But you know what? Despite all of that…I'm so drawn to him. Everything in my head says it's a bad idea, but every time he is around, or near me I just can't seem to help myself."

"Elsa, you can marry whoever you want. Who cares if people can see him? You know he's real. You could just have a little ceremony, or you could elope! Oh that's so romantic! You two would probably have to be apart occasionally, that's true, but if you two love each other…If you love each other you can get past anything. And I say screw all your reasoning! Clearly your body is smarter than your head!" Anna exclaimed, and leaned her head against my shoulder. I put an arm around her, and sighed.

"Anna, regardless, it's a little early to be talking about marriage. And it's too soon to be talking about love. I suppose I do need to have a chat with Jack."

"I see no better time than now! I can cover for you for the morning. I can cover for you for the day, whatever you need sis!" I looked back at Anna, a grin slowly spreading over my face.

"You're a good sister." Anna grinned. I quickly looked back out the window; I had a feeling I knew where jack was. I stepped away from the window and towards my wardrobe. I drew out a deep purple dress, and a thick white cloak. "I'll be back soon Anna." Anna giggled and clapped her hands jumping on the spot.

"Yes! I'm so proud of you Elsa! Right, I'll leave so you can get ready; don't worry about a thing! Kristoff and I can keep everything under control."

"Thank you Anna." She just squealed and left my room in response. I grinned and got started getting ready for the day.

* * *

I got changed, and did my hair and make-up quickly. I looked outside to see if the frost was still swirling about, and it was. I could trace the middle of the pattern, and that was where I believed Jack to be. I quickly left my quarters, and hastened to the castle's exit. A guard looked at me curiously, but didn't say anything as I hurried past him.

I found Jack about twenty minutes from the castle, on top a gazebo we had made earlier in the week. He had made a flat surface to sit on and was sitting cross-legged, waving his arms about in an entrancing way. I watched him for a couple of moments before calling out to him. "Jack!" The swirling stopped abruptly, and the frost fell from the sky. Jack turned around and grinned at me.

"Elsa, good morning!" He grabbed up his staff and floated down to where I stood. "I'm a little surprised to see you here."

"That was beautiful." I pointed towards the sky. "How did you do that?" Jack grinned.

"I'm actually not sure. I just…made it happen. Something I can do for you, your majesty?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at his formalities.

"There is something you can do for me, yes. I think we need to talk."

"And you came all the way out here to tell me you think we need to talk?" He asked a smile gracing his features as he stepped closer to me. I nodded.

"Well not just to tell you I think we need to talk. I do intend to talk to you." I grinned. Jack laughed; he held a hand out to me.

"Well then milady, come inside my fancy palace-like gazebo." I laughed, but I took his hand anyway and followed him into the gazebo and sat next to him on one of the ice benches inside. "So then Elsa, what would you like to talk about?" His gaze was trained on me, but mine fell to my lap. "Ah, I think I understand what you've come here for." He said.

"You do?" I asked, startled into looking up.

"You don't want me to come around anymore." He said.

"No. That's not what I came to tell you."

"It's not?"

"No, not at all, I just need to know what you're thinking." I sighed, screwing up my courage. "Thinking about us." For the first time I can remember Jack looked speechless, his mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he sighed and ran his hands over his face. Unexpectedly he was smiling when his hands dropped.

"I think that you're amazing. I think that finding you was fated, and I don't want to lose you." He said shrugging. "What are you thinking?" He asked.

"I'm thinking a lot of things. I have a responsibility as the ruler of this kingdom. I can't just abandon my duties. Royals usually don't have romance factored into their lives. We marry for alliances, or prestige, or trade routes. Advantageous moves and strategic people are placed into our lives. So I never expected to feel what I'm feeling right now." Jack stayed silent. "My parents were a rare case, they loved each other. When they died, and ruling fell to me…I planned to do everything on my own. I wasn't going to get married, I wasn't going to fall…I'm not saying that I have, but I wasn't going to fall in love. I was going to be married to my duty; I was going to take care of my country. You're kind of throwing a wrench in my plans." I bit my lip.

"My apologies." Jack muttered.

"That's not what I meant. I'm happy that you're here, I feel…grateful that you're in my life." I sighed. "This is coming out wrong I think." I felt Jack's hand on mine and I looked over at him, his eyes were gazing into mine, a rare serious expression on his face. "My mind tells me one thing, but my heart tells me something completely different." I whispered.

"My answer was really pale in comparison. Give me a do over?" Jack asked. I nodded. "So I'm thinking that you're amazing, and we've been fated and whatever capacity you can love me in, I hope that you do. If that means that we are friends, I'm in, if that means that we are soul mates, I'm in, If it means that we get married and have ice power babies…I'm in. Elsa, people like you don't come around ever, I'll never find anyone who can understand me the way you do. So I'll do, and I'll be whatever you want, whatever you need, because I never want to lose you. That is what I'm thinking." My heart was racing; I couldn't string a sentence together that made any sense. Jack drew me towards him and tucked my head under his chin. "Whatever you want from me, I'm yours." He said ferociously.

"Jack, I don't know what I want. I know that, like you, I don't want to lose you. I know that I like to spend time with you; you make me feel freer, and lighter than I have felt in years. I know that being…close to you makes my heart feel warm. But that's all I know. I can't say what the future will bring, but for now I'm happy with things as they are."

"Elsa…" Jack trailed off and I leant back to look up at him. "Can we put some kind of title on what we are? I mean are we dating, are we friends?" When I didn't answer Jack smiled and let go of me before standing up and offering me his hand. When we were standing Jack took both my hands in his and smiled at me. "Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, would you do me the privilege of going on a date with me?" I grinned.

"I might, Jack Frost, if you give me a date and time, and tell me what you intend to do on this date."

"Well, how about tonight, at eight, I will pick you up and take you somewhere special."

"Somewhere special?" I asked.

"Indeed. A surprise I might go so far as to say." I left him hanging for a minute, pretending to think over my answer.

"Of course I will." I answered. Jack grinned.

"So there we are then, friends don't date each other right?"

"Right, so I guess we are dating then." Jack laughed and drew me into a hug spinning me around a couple of times before setting me back on my feet.

"I was hoping you would say that." He leant in and kissed me quickly. "Now then, can I take you back to the castle? I have a lot of preparation to do for tonight."

"Sure. I wish you would just tell me what you're planning." I huffed.

"Where is the fun in that?" He laughed before pulling me into his arms and shooting us off into the air. We got back to the palace in no time, and Jack set lightly on my feet on the balcony to my room. "I'll see you later." He grinned. He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss before taking off. I grinned and made my way into my room. I had no idea what the night would have in store for me, but I was excited to find out.

* * *

 **AN: Alright speedy update! :) So I dunno about this chapter... It's all kind of mushy and a lot of talking. I had Jack pushing the issue of if they were dating or not because I don't feel like Elsa would. Anyway please leave me a review! They mean a lot to me! Thank you to my reviewers and followers, you all make me happy. :) Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please please let me know what you thought! ~WS  
**


	8. First Dates

First Dates

Promptly at eight O'clock there was a light knocking at my balcony door. I opened it to a smiling Jack Frost. He produced an icy bouquet and a box of chocolates from behind his back with a flourish that had me smiling. "Milady." He grinned at me. "Might I say that you are looking ravishing this evening?" I was wearing my favourite blue ice dress, the one I had made when I first started accepting my powers. Jack had also dressed up for the evening. He was wearing a dark pair of pants with a light blue button up shirt, and he was actually wearing shoes!

"Well thank you good sir. You're looking pretty dapper this evening." I held back a laugh. "Are you going to tell me where we are going on this date, or is that still a surprise?"

"Patience, Elsa, is a virtue."

"One I'm afraid I don't possess." I answered. Jack just laughed and shook his head at me. He extended his hand towards me, and I took it without hesitation. He gently took me into his arms and blasted us off into the air. He produced an orb from his pocket and chucked it into the air in front of us. It opened up a portal that we sailed through easily. We ended up in a cozy looking room that had a blazing fire and a rather elegantly set table for two. I noticed the colour scheme and raised an eye brow. "Everything here is red and green…are we…?" I trailed the sentence off, not wanting to sound crazy.

"We are at the North Pole." He nodded. "I made an arrangement with the big guy to have access to one of his rooms for the evening. He pulled me toward the table and held a chair out for me. My jaw wanted to drop, but I couldn't allow that. Just as Jack took his seat across from me, a door to our left opened and a creature that I can only describe as looking like a yeti entered. He, at least I think it was a he, placed dinner in front of us, before bowing out with a wink towards Jack, who looked at me and laughed, presumably at the look crossing my features.

"Was that a yeti?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course it was." He answered like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"When I think North Pole, I think elves and Santa, not yetis." I confessed.

"Well that's because that's what they want you to think." He looked at me and smirked. I shook my head, unable to keep up with what was happening and looked down at the food in front of us. It appeared to be some kind of chicken dish with mashed potatoes and gravy. I hesitantly took a bite, but it turned out to be delicious. "I bet you never would have guessed that a yeti can cook!"

"Never." I agreed. We spent the rest of dinner in a comfortable silence, with me asking the occasional question about the North Pole. When we had finished dinner a yeti came and cleared the plates, before bringing out a dessert. It was a huge slice of delectable looking chocolate cake. Jack set into his ferociously and I had to stifle a laugh as I ate mine with the delicacy I was bred to eat with. Jack took my hand at the end of the meal, and took me for a short tour around the North Pole; I saw a workshop, and one of the kitchens, and a study, all of which were curiously empty. I questioned this and Jack laughed.

"Everyone here goes to bed super early. All too old to stay up late I guess."

"I would have thought that this time of year they would be working around the clock." I stated. Jack shrugged.

"I don't really know much about the inner workings of Christmas. We do however have one more stop that I want to make before taking you home." He took another orb out of his pocket and threw it in front of us. He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the portal quickly. It took my eyes a moment to adjust. Everything at the North Pole had such a warm tone to it. And this place was the opposite. It was my ice palace up on the North Mountain.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"I thought it might be nice to end the evening someplace more familiar and I remembered you saying that you made a ballroom here, that no one has ever danced in. Would you honor me with a dance?" He asked his hand outstretched towards me.

"Of course I will." I smiled and took his hand. We walked towards to ballroom, where I saw that he had found a record player, and gotten it set up. He flicked his hand toward it as we entered the room, a waltz poured into the room, and Jack swept me into his arms, amazing me once again with his dancing skills. We span our way through several songs, each of them getting progressively slower. I was swaying with my head on Jack's shoulder when then music finally stopped playing. Jack put his arms more firmly around me. I registered in the back of my head that it was nice to be around someone who I felt so comfortable around.

"So, how was that for a first date?" Jack asked a twinkle in his eye.

"I couldn't have planned it better myself." I complimented. His smiled widened; I found myself looking up into his beautiful blue eyes. Being pulled into their depths; I slowly rose onto my toes and pressed a kiss to his mouth. His hands found my ribcage and pushed me closer into him. We stayed locked together for what seemed like ages, and no time at all. I finally pulled back breathlessly, I sank off of my toes, and Jack brought his forehead down to rest lightly against mine while our breathing leveled out. Jack's eyes fluttered closed and a smiled to myself before closing my eyes too. "So, how does it feel to be dating a queen?" I asked. Jack chuckled.

"It's kind of bizarre to be dating anyone, to be honest. And I don't just think of you as a queen. You're just Elsa to me." I grinned and opened my eyes to find Jack's eyes boring into mine. He straightened up and gave me an odd look.

"How does it feel to be dating Jack Frost?" He asked. I thought about what he asked. It was kind of strange to be dating someone most people thought was just a story. I shrugged.

"It feels kind of crazy." I admitted. He raised an eyebrow at me. "I mean not that long ago I thought you were just a character from a story, yet here you are in front of me." I laughed. "But I feel really lucky, because even though this might feel bizarre and crazy, it also feels really right." Jack leaned down and captured my lips tenderly with his. I was caught up for a moment in the unexpectedly sweet kiss.

"I couldn't have phrased that better myself." He sighed when he pulled away minutes later. He clasped me to his chest firmly for a moment before letting me go. "Let's get you home." He said. I looked at how dark the sky was outside and gasped.

"I hadn't realized it was getting so late." Jack led me to the balcony that I had created on the ballroom. He swiftly pulled me into his arms and flew us back to the palace. He set me lightly on the balcony before landing himself. "Well…" I started turning to face him.

"Well." He responded with a grin.

"Well thank you for a wonderful night Jack. Next date will be my plan, deal?" I asked.

"Deal." He agreed. "I'm glad you had a good time, I did too." He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss. "I'll see you around soon? Tomorrow?" He asked hopefully. I pretended to ponder for a moment.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow." He grinned and I waved at him before making my way into my room. By the time I turned around to close the door he had vanished, like a mist into the breeze. I closed the door and turned towards my room with a smile on my face. Anna was sitting on my bed with a huge grin on her face.

"Tell me everything!" She commanded.

* * *

 **AN: Hello, hello my lovely readers. A bit of a shorter chapter than I've recently been putting out. But I just kind of wanted a cutesy first date chapter. Hopefully that's what I've managed... Kind of unsure where to take this story next. You can leave me anything you'd like to see in a PM or a review if you have any ideas ;) Anywho thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favs, or follows this story. You all are amazing! I hope you liked this chapter! ~WS  
**


End file.
